Waves
by DragonLady99
Summary: The stars reminded her of his eyes... And in that, their love. Looking for some good writers to read this! R
1. Chapter 1

_Where are you Sora? Aren't u trying to find me? I cant see your face anymore…_

Kairi sat quietly on a small dock watching the sun set for the millionth time behind the gently rolling hills of Destiny Island. She was wearing a blue and white plaid skirt and a button down shirt with a small tie. She had changed her old outfit to symbolize the a start of a new life…. With Sora, she had thought but now she could hardly recall his face. She remembered the brown spiky hair she had loved so much and his beautiful eyes but the rest all seemed blurry. She knew she loved Sora, she had loved him for quite a while and yet…. If you love someone shouldn't you at least remember their face? that's what she thought anyway.

She sighed as she yet again let herself be consumed with thoughts from the past. Memories of the heartless, the door, the day she had found the chalk drawing, Sora, and Riku. Riku…..now his face she could remember. She recalled his piercing blue eyes, his foam colored hair and his strong features. She smiled slightly to herself at his memory. The boys had always fought over her when they were younger, engaging in countless contests to win her heart. She had always believed Sora would eventually win the war but why then could she see Riku's face and not that of her presumed love? It all made no sense to her.

She was awoken from her fantasies by a small movement by her left hand. She looked down to see a tiny crab, no bigger than her thumb, scuttle to and fro across her hand and around it. She smiled and picked it up and absentmindedly played with it. After a little while she leaned over the side of the dock and placed the crab gently in the water. She watched it dig into the sand before returning to her former position.

"You always were to kind to things. I would have just dropped it."

Thinking it was one of her friends she was about the respond with a "well I'm not you am I?" but something held her back. That voice…. She had not heard it for longer than she would wish to. The voice she had unknowingly been wanting to hear.

She slowly turned around, almost disbelieving it could be true. But it was.

His beautiful hair shone in the fading light and his eyes held a, if for the moment, playful look about them.

Riku.

This is my first EVER story on so I really would like some reviews! Ill take flames but not to rough plz!

- romanceluver95


	2. Chapter 2

-1They merely sat, seemingly content just to stare from twilight eyes into piercing blue. There was no expression on either of their faces, only complete serenity. It seemed the moment would last forever until…

" Riku?…."

She began to slowly rise, never breaking eye contact, and take a few steps toward him. Kairi stopped less than two feet away, still staring. The air seemed to be becoming toxic with the tension floating around the two. In their minds they would love nothing more than to close the distance and hold each other… forever. When Riku could stand it no longer he stepped forward, and all in one fluid motion he closed the space and opened his arms to rest on her hips.

Kairi immediately emerged from her stupor and nearly threw herself at him. Riku was surprised, if only for a moment, but immediately pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a huge bear. He began to tenderly stroke her hair and whisper loving words into her ear as she began to cry.

"Riku! I…I… I thought--"

"shhh, its alright. I'm here Kairi… and I will never let go." Riku had never believed he could be this happy…. But this girl, no, this woman always made him forget the bad things, and if only for a moment her could relax, content to hold her on his shoulder and she cried.

Soon enough Kairi's fit of sobs diminished to only a few tears and an occasional gasp.

" There now, that's better. Now, what's wrong Kai?"

" I…I just never thought you would come back… to me." she looked up at him and was met with infinite tenderness. On normal circumstances it would make her uncomfortable but for now, she was just glad someone cared.

She sighed again and laid her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he did. The teens felt that they had never been this happy and remained in total bliss as the sun lazily set behind them.


	3. stars

-1Alright guys here I go!

Oh and also thank you to VAMPIRESPADES SIMPLENSWEET AND DRA-GON24O1(even if I don't know who u r dra-gon… I wanna know!) for all the reviews!

I don't do that stupid disclaimer thing just so u know k?

"Kairi…. Kairi? Are you awake?" Riku had only just realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. " Come on Kai. Wake up."

"Hmmm? What is it?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she finally came to. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile because it was all she could really manage in her current predicament . "What time is (yawn) it?"

"I'm not sure. But you were out for quite a while you know?" he chuckled softly. " Have you been getting enough sleep?"

She smiled to herself as she continued to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't really sleep any more you know? I've been waiting for you and Sora to-" She stopped. "Sora…you… don't know were he is do you?"

she asked with a tiny bit of hope lingering in her voice. He hated to extinguish it.

He sighed and stared up at the star streaked sky. He almost couldn't bring himself to tell her the news, for he had barley gotten over it himself.

"Kairi the… the door… didn't seal completely. He had to close it but when he got there… Sephiroth was waiting. He told him that you were dead Kairi, that he had killed you. Sora went mad. After he killed Sephiroth he disappeared. He thought he lost you… I don't know if he'll come back but, of all the places he could run to…. I think he'd come here."

"So… so there's still hope then?" he hated to hear that voice. It was cracked and broken, not at all like the beautiful melodic sound he had fallen in love with. And what hurt him even more was the fact that he had caused this change…. This hurt.

"There's always hope Kairi. Do you remember when I always beat Sora at that tree climbing contest?" A smile graced Kairi's lips as she nodded. " He was so mad that he mad the right mind to give up, but he didn't. He kept going, and he won. And if this Sora is anything like the one I know, he'll find his way back… to you." he had extreme difficulty saying those last two words, but he knew they would help her, so he said them anyway.

"you know Riku? You always know exactly what to say." Kairi said leaning on his shoulder. "And I thank you for…that." The last word turned into a sigh as she returned to dreamland, a tiny smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Riku smiled and picked her up, carrying her "bridal" style across the beach.

_She has got to stop falling asleep like that_, he thought to himself, _or I swear she's going to make _me_ fall for her._

And as he slowly walked across the beach carrying the sleeping beauty he slowly began to realize that…. he already had…

Alright, to however is reading this if you want me to continue writing you had better review!

Sincerely,

Romanceluver95.


	4. Dreaming of You

-1Kairi woke with a start, but not from any terror. She just felt as if she needed to. She yawned deeply and twisted her back to get more comfortable. This pine tree was very itchy. Wait…. Pine tree? Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she swiveled around and yes indeed, she was lying against a pine tree.

"Well this is a strange morning." she said musingly to herself.

" Good morning!" she heard someone call to her.

Se smiled to herself as she recognized the voice of the man she had been in the arms of probably all night.

" good morning Riku!" She called cheerfully.

With a loud 'oof!' that made her giggle, Riku sat down next to her. He carried with him two bowls of cereal.

"So how was your night?" he asked handing her a bowl.

"oh it was great!" she said enthusiastically as she started to devour her breakfast. " Even if I DID wake up leaned against a palm tree." at this he laughed loudly.

" Ya sorry about that! I was so tired last night and I kinda forgot were your house was so here we are." he said as he gestured to the small island they were sitting on.

" oh its ok" she said wistfully as she looked up at the sun light streaming through the branches of the poapou tree.

" its been a long time since I last sat here…" she said as Riku stopped chowing down to look at her. " I was kind of waiting until you guys came back… or at least one of you before I came back here. Just too many memories you know?"

" well I'm here." he said

" yes you are." she said giggling.

She sighed as she leaned against the base of the tree and closed her eyes.

" hey! No more falling asleep! You fell asleep on me 5 times last night!"

" three times." she said lazily.

" still I want no sleeping."

Suddenly she sat up and smiled wide.

" I forgot to tell you about my dream!" she said childishly.

"as long as it keeps you awake." he said laughing.

She bopped him lightly on the arm before continuing her story.

" It was beautiful Riku. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. Except I knew that I hadn't because I could feel everything around me. Almost better than I do now! Anyway, I was just sitting in the middle of this island when a huge wave rose up out of nowhere, but I wasn't afraid. I stood up and embraced it as it crashed down on me. Next thing I knew,I was in our secret place, you know with all the pictures on the wall, and completely dry.

" Then the most amazing thing happened. The old door began to open. But instead of darkness on the other side there was only light, not blinding but strangely comforting. So I followed it. The light seemed to go on forever. It was warm and beautiful and I had never been so happy as at that moment. And then you came in!"

" you just took my hand and seemed to say '_we'll go into it together'. _Then you took my hand and pulled me in. And then I woke up."

Kairi sat with her back still to the tree with her eyes closed and face pointed upwards. She sighed as she opened them and looked at him with one of her beautiful smiles.

" Do you think it means anything?" she said.

" I don't know Kairi. But I wouldn't mind if it came true. Sounded pretty nice to me."

" oh it was."

For a few long minutes they sat in comfortable silence as they listened to the waves break on the shore. After they had finished eating. They set their bowls in a stack and sat on the single branch on the poapou tree. After a little longer Kairi sighed and looked down, a small tear running down her face.

" I miss him Riku. Sora was always here and then he was just… gone." said she miserably. " Do you ever wonder were he is?"

" more than you know Kairi." Riku answered sadly. " but I'm sure he wouldn't of wanted you to be like this."

She smiled faintly and seemed to shake a little. Seeing her so sad hurt him deeply so he took her small hand in his own and held it tight.

She looked up at him and smiled. _He's my best friend now, _she thought.

Just as they settled into silence they heard a small crack and looked up just in time to see the branch a large poapou was hanging from snap. Next instant the mystical fruit dropped and landed on the top of their intertwined hands.

_Ok before you say it, yes Kairi REALLY misses Sora but she is hoping he's alive so she's not totally sad yet. And ya this isn't my BEST writing. I was just rushed by all my marvelous fans! isn't that right guys? lol_

_Kisses,_

_Me._


	5. Dust Clouds

-1**_I've kept you waiting waaayyy to long. I've kept everyone waiting waaaaayyyy too long! I'm so sorry!_**

She blinked.

He stared.

She blinks again.

Then Riku laughs.

"Damn! It took me forever to get one of those down on my own and now here it is! Falling right into my err… our hands." his outburst died down as it dawned on him. A paupou, the legendary fruit, had given itself to them to share of its own…. Will.

"It's um… pretty big isn't it Riku?" Kairi said fingering it with her free hand carefully.

"Heh heh um ya! I guess its just our lucky day!" he replys raising his arm to the back of his neck and laughing nervously. Kairi looked up at him strangely.

"Riku your so different. Before you left you were always monotone and kind of… scary." She said hoping he wouldn't be mad. Riku's face became as serious as it usually was.

"I had to give up anger and hatred Kairi. If I ever feel those emotions fully again… people will get hurt. Did… anyone ever tell you what happened when you were asleep?"

She nodded hesitantly and picked up the paupou holding it to her chest.

"Yes, but I don't care. You were tricked and used because you love- cared about me." She did a good job covering up her mistake but he still heard it.

"Kari…"

"No Riku I don't want to ruin this day! Lets just eat the fruit ok?" she said looking him full in the face.

"Ok." He agreed dumbly, shaken by her sudden outburst.

"And besides," she said folding her hands on her lap. " I wouldn't mind being connected with you forever… Sora too!" the last part she said in a rushed tone.

He smiles slightly before tearing off a piece of the bright yellow fruit. Widening his smile he stuffs it into her mouth. She squeaks surprised before growling at him. He fakes being scared as he jumps off the branch and begins to run at a slow pace. She hurtles herself off the branch and tackles him laughing loudly. He goes down with a surprised yell and begins to wrestle her on the ground. They kick up sand creating a small dust cloud as they roll down the stairs and onto the beach. Kairi pulls away suddenly to spit sand out of her mouth but is soon on top of him again tickling his neck.

"No Kairi no! bad Kairi!" He gasps as she exploits his one weakness.

"I'm not a dog!" She replies laughing.

He flips himself up suddenly and pushes her onto her back.

"Now sit!" He says breathing heavily. She does the same as he rolls of her and onto the beach. "And stay."

The two teens sit quietly as the surf comes up onto the beach slightly cleaning their sandy arms and legs. Kairi feels Riku move beside her so she turns her head to look at him. He stares her fully in the face and moves a little closer. When their arms touch her face goes a little red causing him to smile wider.

"What??" she replies embarrassed and exasperated. Kairi sits up and tries to move out of the uncomfortable situation but Riku catches her arm.

"Stay…" he whispers.

She turns and looks down at him. Time stops.

"You two lovebirds do realize you left a perfectly good paupou fruit sitting there ya?"


End file.
